


Pale Blue Sweater

by bookedequestrian



Series: Mchaleinski Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine then, Scott and I will just have all the fun without you. Right Scotty?” Stiles asked. Scott grinned and took a step over to him and another till their bodies where flush against each other. Stiles grinned and laced their fingers together, Scott nipped lightly at Stiles neck.</p><p>Derek whimpered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Blue Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> thesushiowl prompted me write- Scott and Stiles drag Derek to the mall to get him in some clothes that aren't leather, dirty tanks or sweaters with thumb holes. (Though they actually like the sweaters and stoles them to wear around themselves.)  
> I did alright!

Scott and Stiles didn’t gawk at the luxurious expanse of the store, they did not. _Ly-Elle_ was one of the hottest stores in town, with their cutting edge designs making a huge upset in the fashion industry. They not only had the glamor they also appealed to the everyday crowd as well carrying several different types and styles of their own brand of clothing at affordable pricing. While Scott and Stiles stood in the entry way and absolutely did not gawk at the sprawling store, Derek stood just inside the door glaring at any sales associate that happened to step to close to the oblivious duo.

“Come on Der, let’s go exploring” Stiles said happily. Stiles grabbed Derek by the wrist and tried to walk away. He found it very hard to tow around a six foot tall two hundred pound werewolf when he didn’t want to be moved. Stiles sighed, rolled his eyes and dropped Dereks wrist.

“Fine then, Scott and I will just have all the fun without you. Right Scotty?” Stiles asked. Scott grinned and took a step over to him and another till their bodies where flush against each other. Stiles grinned and laced their fingers together, Scott nipped lightly at Stiles neck.

Derek whimpered.

Scott and Stiles eyed Derek for a moment, Scott gently let Stiles hand fall after a quick kiss to his cheek and a caress of his hip, then grabbed Derek’s wrist and gave a gentle tug and Derek came willingly.

Derek was in a pair a ragged, grease covered, old jeans a grey tank top that had seen better days and one of his favorite leather jackets.

Scott laced his fingers with Derek’s. Stiles smiled at the two of them before bouncing on the balls of his feet, jumping in front of them to walk backwards.

“I think we all know what are mission today is gentlemen. May I need remind that our objective is clothes. Especially clothes that are nice, fit well and preferable don’t have wood oil or grease on them-”

“It’s your damn jeep this stain’s from” Derek said gruffly. Stiles waved his hands.

“I know, love you too honey. We as a unit believe it is best if you got some clothes that weren’t just work clothes, even though those aren’t bad” Stiles explained. His eyes had clouded over as he’s talked about Derek’s work clothes. Scott chuckled.

“Derek we just want to have to stop washing the rug every time you strip. So it’s either no stripping or new clothes” Scott explained. Stiles made a pained sound at that. Derek nodded once.

“Fine I’ll get some new clothes.” Scott and Stiles cheered.

~

“No” Scott said. Derek frown deepened and thrust the pale blue sweater at him. It was the same make as the other ten in Derek’s closet.

“You wanted me to get new clothes this is new clothes” Derek stated. Scott gestured toward the sweater.

“But you already have like twenty of those” He complained. Stiles laughed from his seat on the cushioned chair.

“I _would_ if some people didn’t steal them to sleep in and not give them back” Derek said. Stiles faked a gasp and his hand flew to his chest.

“I’m shocked you would say such a thing Der” Stiles said theatrically. Scott nodded his consent. Derek rolled his eyes stepped into Scott’s space. He jerked down the sleeve of the sweater Scott was wearing and hooked Scotts thumb in it.

“Uh-huh” he purred. Scott blushed and looked up with his big brown puppy dog eyes. Derek smiled and leaned forward for a quick kiss. Scott quickly made it dirty, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip and licking Derek’s teeth. Derek obliged by opening his mouth and licking into Scott’s mouth. When the two pulled apart they were flushed and grinning. They looked over at Stiles who had a magazine resting on his lap. The two stepped over to him and each planted a kiss on either side of Stiles face. Stiles blushed a blotchy red.

“Now you get you some nice work clothes.” Scott said. He hooked an arm around Stiles waist as they headed further back in the department. Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less at the two of them.

While Stiles dashed around gather the brightest colors and most absurd ties he could. Scott looked for more neutral colors and complementary ties. Derek stood back and watched the process go down.

~

The first outfit Derek tried on was a nice black blazer with a nice pair of jeans, a pink paisley shirt and hazard orange tie. The tie and shirt were vetoed. Most of the shirts and ties where tossed into the veto pile, a few made it. Scotts and Stiles favorite outfit of the day had been an Olive green button up, paired with a grey, white and black vest, jeans, a brown tie and matching blazer. The look was complete with a pair of brown loafers.

~

Derek didn’t know why Scot and Stiles where giggling most of the way home, but they both sprinted off into the house when they arrived home. Derek collected the bags and walked into, went upstairs slowly. He could the two of them shushing each other and laughing still. Derek entered his room and dropped the bags to the floor.

On Derek’s bed sat Stiles and Scott each in a borrowed sweater in the middle of the bed sat the pale blue sweeter Derek had initially wanted. Derek smiled and walked toward the bed, he got onto it and embraced to two of them.

“We’re happy you’re happy Derek” Stiles said excitedly. Scott smiled and nodded. Derek laughed and kissed each of them in turn.

 

 


End file.
